An Unexpected Situation
by Angel's Angel
Summary: Tezuka could only watch the young girl sitting on Yagyuu's lap playing with the gentleman's glasses giggling. The young girl, around 5 then noticed Tezuka and reached her little arms out "Onii-chan!" What happened exactly? Rikkai love love xD
1. Chapter 1

**This idea pass over when I was day dreaming xD**

**I do not own Prince of Tennis!**

_**

* * *

An Unexpected Situation**_

"Kumiko, you look sick, you sure you're alright?" Marui asked worriedly to Kumiko whose towel was draped onto the head.

"It's nothing… maybe it's because I slept a little late last night…"

"Maybe you sure take the day off… I'm sure Yukimura will let you."

"No… I can't just leave practice like that…" Kumiko mumbled.

"You're going to collapse if you do that, Kumiko…"

"Marui, you look worried. Something the matter?" Marui looked relieved when he saw Yanagi approaching him.

"Oi, Yanagi… don't you think Kumiko look a bit sick? Don't you think she should just go home and rest?" Marui told the data master as Yanagi looked at Kumiko who shook her head.

"I'm okay, Yanagi-senpai… just need to take a break and I'll be fine." Kumiko said before Yanagi placed his palm onto Kumiko's forehead.

"You're starting to burn a fever, I'll tell Seiichi about this." Yanagi said before Kumiko quickly grab a hold of Yanagi's tennis uniform.

"No… I'm okay, see?" Kumiko said, standing and moving her arms up and down.

"… Kumiko."

"Hey, Kumiko. Shouldn't you be resting now?" the three turned around and saw Kirihara walking towards them.

"What do you mean by that, Akaya?"

"Mean by what? Kumiko's been feeling not well ever since morning, her friend told me she'd fell asleep in her classes and still won't take a break even if the teachers told her to go to the nurse's office."

"And you didn't do anything?"

"I tried! But Kumiko wouldn't really listen to anyone with her like that…" Kirihara said.

"I'm okay! See? I'm perfectly… fine…" Kumiko said before she felt her world swirling and heard Kirihara yelling her name before she closed her eyes.

/

The Seigaku court was filling with its members as they were rallying towards each other while Tezuka watches with Ryuuzaki beside him.

"They seem to be doing well, aren't they, Tezuka?"

"Yes, sensei." Tezuka then felt something vibrating in his pocket and fished out his cellphone. He didn't recognize the number but felt like he should answer it.

"Hello, this is Tezuka."

"Tezuka." The Seigaku captain quickly recognizes the voice as his sister's captain, Rikkai's Yukimura Seiichi.

"Yukimura." Tezuka didn't seem to remember giving the other captain his number.

"Has Kumiko been feeling not well since this morning?" Tezuka is now suspicious as well as worried. He then walked out from the courts to talk more quietly.

"This morning we had morning practice so I had to leave earlier, is something wrong with her?"

"Maybe it's better if you come here and brought her home… it seemed Kumiko has fainted." Tezuka almost dropped her cellphone before he quickly gripped at as Fuji seemed to notice the captain's sudden panic.

"Is she alright?"

"Yagyuu is watching her now in the nurse office, I don't think she'll appreciate it if I told her to rest, so it'll be better if you could come and get her."

"Right, I'm on my way." Tezuka said as he closed his phone.

"Is something the matter, Tezuka?" Ryuuzaki asked the unusually stiff captain.

"Kumiko fainted, I need to pick her up."

"Kumiko fainted? You should go right away then! I'll ask Ooishi to bring your bag then."

"Excuse me, Ryuuzaki-sensei." Tezuka then bowed and quickly head out from the courts.

"I've never seen Tezuka in a hurry like that ever since Kumiko injured herself…" Fuji said.

"Kumiko fainted, it seemed that it was Yukimura-kun that called him." Fuji's eyes are opened now as he frowned in worry.

"She fainted? How did it happen?"

"I didn't know either, it seemed that Tezuka didn't know either. He'll be bringing her home. Ooishi, can you bring Tezuka's bag with you?"

"Of course, sensei."

/

"Yukimura." Tezuka had just arrived in Rikkai, with a bit of running and saw the Rikkai's captain leaning against the school gate, seemingly waiting for him.

"Tezuka. Kumiko's this way." Yukimura said as he led Tezuka inside.

"How did this happen?"

"Kumiko was taking a small break, it seemed that Bunta, Renji and Akaya were trying to convince her to go home to rest. And of course, Kumiko didn't listen, she stood up and then she fell. It seemed that she couldn't hold it any longer."

"I… see. Thank you for taking care of Kumiko."

"Of course we would, she is our youngest member." Yukimura said before both captains heard running footsteps and saw Marui and Jackal running towards them.

"Bunta, Jackal, is something wrong?"

"Y-Yukimura, Tezuka… it seemed that… um…" Marui said, looking towards Jackal.

"T-There was something wrong… something really wrong happen, Kumiko…" Yukimura and Tezuka's eyes widened as both of them ran towards the nurses office. When Tezuka and Yukimura walk in, they froze. All the tennis members were staring towards the small girl that was giggling, playing with Yagyuu's glasses.

"Glasses!"

"Miko-yan, you shouldn't put it on, you'll get dizzy." Yagyuu said as he took his glasses from the girl's hand. The little girl to reach towards the glasses with her little hands before Kirihara picked her up.

"Don't do that, Kumiko…" Kirihara said as Kumiko pouted.

"Glasses."

"Your eyes will get bad if you do that…" Kumiko then patted Kirihara's cheeks and touched his hair as she giggled.

"Messy!" Kumiko said as Niou laughed at the embarrassed Kirihara.

"How did this happen exactly?" The members inside the office finally noticed their captain standing with Tezuka.

"Onii-chan!" Kumiko said as she reached out towards Tezuka who picked her up and carried her in his arms.

"I left the office to inform Yanagi-kun about the nurse's absence and when I returned with him, this happened. But it seemed her memories are fine since she could still recognize Tezuka-san… but she could only tell us as familiar figures." Yagyuu explained.

"How old would she be then in this state?" Yanagi asked.

"Around 5…" Tezuka answered as he patted Kumiko's head.

"That's quite a bit of an age difference…" Sanada said.

"She was fond of Genichiro, that's for sure." Yanagi said as Tezuka let little Kumiko walk around the office. Kirihara then followed Kumiko as he was afraid Kumiko might got herself lost.

"Did she happen to feel unwell last night?" the data master asked.

"Not that I know of. She went to bed a little bit earlier than usual." Tezuka answered.

"We still haven't managed to figure out why this happened."

"Did someone spike her drink?" Everyone then stared at Marui who just popped his bubble.

"What? It might happen, it did in movies." Marui said.

"Did she tell you anything before she went to bed?" Yukimura asked.

"… Inui… she told me she met Inui and he treated her for ice cream." Tezuka said as his face darkened, thinking about the possibilities. Yukimura then looked towards Yanagi who was thinking.

"… Sadaharu did say he wants to experiment on something…" Yanagi said as Kumiko suddenly latch herself onto his legs. Yanagi was about to kneel down but Kumiko squealed, running away while giggling from Yanagi.

"I can see she still have her energy." Yukimura chuckles as Kirihara tried to catch the running away Kumiko.

"I have to speak with Inui." Tezuka said.

"I can help you with that, do you want to meet him somewhere, or in Seigaku?"

"In Seigaku, thank you Yanagi."

"I have to speak with Sadaharu about this matter as well."

"Nobody messes with our little Miko, after all." Yukimura said venomously while chuckling.

"I agree." Tezuka said as the Rikkai team members, even Yanagi and Sanada could not imagine what both captains would to do Seigaku's poor poor Inui.

"This is gonna be scary." Marui said to Jackal who nodded.

"Kumiko, come back here!" Kirihara shouted with Niou who joined him in chasing Kumiko.

"All of you are going with us to Seigaku."

"Geh? What for?" Marui said, not wanting to see what would happen to the man.

"This is Kumiko we're talking about, don't you want to know what happened?"

"Of course I want to… but…"

"No buts, that is final." Yukimura said as he glared at Marui who squeaked and hid behind Jackal. They then heard Yanagi closed his phone and looked towards him.

"Sadaharu will wait. He seemed to think that it was only me who wanted to talk to him." Yanagi said as Yukimura nodded.

"Alright then, shall we go? Akaya, Niou, we will go to Seigaku."

"Looks like it'll be bloody." Niou chuckled.

"Kumiko, we're going to Seigaku. You remember Seigaku? It's Tezuka-san's school." Kirihara said to Kumiko who is giggling in his arms.

"Okay!"

"You seem to be enjoying carrying little Miko, Akaya." Niou teased as Kirihara's face went red from embarrassment and anger.

"I'm going to kill you, Niou-senpai…"

"Akaya-kun, language. Kumiko is with you."

"Sorry…"

"Big Niou is bad!" Kumiko suddenly said as Yanagi chuckles.

"Yes he is, Kumiko. Yes he is." Yagyuu said.

"We should go now." Yukimura said as he, Tezuka and the others walked out from the nurse's office while Kirihara carried the giggling Kumiko in his arms.

"Do you mind if I carry her, Tezuka?" Yukimura asked.

"No, not at all." Tezuka said as Yukimura went to Akaya who seemed to be tired and carried Kumiko out from his arms.

"She has more energy than I thought…"

"A small child would have plenty of energy, Akaya-kun." Yagyuu said.

"You have a younger sibling, Yagyuu-senpai… I just don't understand how you can keep up with them…" Akaya sighed.

"It seemed that she's tired as well. She's sleeping." Yukimura said, watching the now sleeping Kumiko in his arms.

"Not fair! She was energetic with me!"

"Maybe she likes playing with you." Niou teased.

"Shut up, Niou-senpai."

"Lower your voices, Kumiko is sleeping." Yanagi said. Sanada then took off his hat and placed it over Kumiko's head.

"Nice idea, Genichirou. At least it'll protect her a little while from the heat." Yanagi said as Kirihara and Marui gaped at the unusual treatment.

"We're here." Tezuka said as they stopped in front of the gate to Seigaku.

"It's time to face the culprit, shall we?" Yukimura said, smiling as Yanagi could only feel pity to his childhood friend.

'_Sanadaharu… you're too reckless…'

* * *

_

**Now, what will happen to Inui?**

**Read and Review everyone**

**I think I'm going to put this into one-shot only...**_  
_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chappie 2... hope this is not bad...**

**I do not own Tenipuri!**

_**

* * *

An Unexpected Situation -2-**_

"Sadaharu."

"Ah, Renji. It's unusual for you to want to meet me here, what do you want to discuss with me about?"

"It's about that experiment you told me, I'm rather curious about it."

"Ah, about that, I know you'd be very interesting with it. I'm rather trying to make changes in DNA, I'm currently thinking about it."

"Changes in the DNA? What makes you want to think about that?"

"Perhaps if I can make a drink to alter a bit of the DNA it'll rise the chances of having a great influence on the body."

"Another one of your energy drinks?"

"Similar to it. By the way, Renji, it's rather unusual for you to ask me this in person, is there a reason for it."

"Well… I might not be the one who should ask you this, but." Yanagi said before both the data masters heard a squeal and running footsteps.

"Come back here Kumiko!" Inui looked behind Yanagi's back and saw the whole Rikkai team and a certain 2nd year chasing after a young girl who was running away giggling. He then felt two pairs of eyes glaring holes at him.

"Now… do you know why I'm here, Sadaharu?" Yanagi asked his childhood friend.

"I don't understand what you mean, Renji." Inui said, feeling a little bit chilly.

"Then why don't we tell you everything, Inui-kun?" Yukimura said sweetly, taking place beside Yanagi. Inui felt something building up in his throat as he saw the looks both Rikkai and his captain is giving him. Inui then noticed the small girl being carried back towards the group by his childhood friend who had miraculously escape to safety.

"W-Who's that little girl?" Inui decided to change the topic, at least to stall the end of his life.

"It's Kumiko." Tezuka said darkly. Wrong question, Inui…

"Kumiko? But she's so…"

"Little? And I might as well suspect that you are the one responsible for this." Yukimura said.

"Tezuka? You're back? Ooishi had just gone to deliver your bag." Tezuka turned his head and saw Fuji.

"Ah, Fuji. I just had some matters to attend to." Tezuka said, turning towards the now sweating Inui.

"What's wrong? Where's Kumiko?" Fuji said before he felt something crashed against his leg. When he looked down, he saw a very familiar small girl on the ground rubbing her face. The girl then looked up to Fuji with her big brown eyes and smiled.

"Onii-tan!"

"… Kumiko?" Fuji said as the girl reached her arms out towards Fuji as Yagyuu quickly lifted her up.

"I'm sorry for that, Miko-yan just woke up from her nap and is full of energy." Yagyuu said as Fuji stared questioningly towards Tezuka.

"Yes Fuji. She's Kumiko." Fuji's usually closed eyes are not open as he stared towards Inui.

"Inui… what did you do…?" Fuji said darkly.

"I am wondering that as well, Fuji-kun." Yukimura said.

"Yagyuu, we better get Kumiko out from here. I'm sure Tezuka doesn't want her to see what's going to happen." Yanagi said to Yagyuu who nodded.

"Onii-chan!" Kumiko said when she realized that they are leaving her brother behind.

"Don't worry, Miko-yan. We're just going to go somewhere else while waiting for Tezuka-kun, Yukimura-kun and Fuji-kun to finish their business."

"Busi… ness…?"

"Yes, business." Yagyuu said as Kumiko nodded and started playing with Sanada's hat.

"Kumiko, if you do that, Genichirou's hat will get ruined, you don't want to upset him, do you?" Yanagi said as Kumiko quickly stopped playing with Sanada'a hat.

"I'm sowy…"

"Good girl, now give that back to Genichirou and say sorry." Yanagi said as he could help but smile at how Kumiko gave the hat to Sanada.

"I'm sowwy, nii-chan." Kumiko said as Niou couldn't help but started laughing like crazy when he saw the face Sanada made before he placed his cap on.

"You don't have to scare Miko like that, Yanagi. Look at her!" Niou said, apparently still laughing. Suddenly they heard a shout and could only look towards the path towards Seigaku's tennis court.

"… Are you going there, Yanagi?" Niou asked.

"I don't think I should…" Yanagi said before the boy's attention went back to the sound of Kumiko's whimpering.

"Did the shout scare you?" Yagyuu asked softly as Kumiko nodded, eyes brimming with tears.

"You couldn't blame her for being scared… if I were her age, I would too…" Marui said, shivering about the thoughts of torture that went inside the tennis court.

"It's okay. You don't have to be scared." Yagyuu tried to pacify the scared little girl.

"… I wonder what bucchou, Tezuka-san and Fuji-san would do…" Akaya said.

"Stop thinking about that and at least try to calm Kumiko down!" Jackal said after hearing another shout that made Kumiko started wailing.

"WAAAAAAAAA!"

"It's alright, Miko-yan… it's alright… it's okay…" Yagyuu said, rocking the small girl in his arms.

"Have any ideas, Genichirou?" Yanagi said to the solemn vice-captain. Sanada then walked towards Yagyuu and placed his hand on Kumiko's head, stopping Kumiko's wails as the sobbing girl looks up to Sanada with wet eyes.

"Stop crying, there is nothing to cry about." Sanada said as he kept his hand on Kumiko's head.

"… Okay…" Kumiko squeaked as she wiped her tears with her hands.

"… That was easier than we thought…" Jackal said as Yagyuu placed Kumiko down after the girl had persisted to stand.

"Did something happen? I thought I heard someone crying?" the Rikkai team looks back and saw Fuji, Tezuka and Yukimura coming out from the court.

"Y-You're back?" Marui stuttered.

"Where's Inui Sadaharu?" Jackal said.

"Let's just say… he'll me more wounded than he was when he faced Akaya." Yukimura said, smiling.

"Kumiko was just startled by the shout, Genichirou manage to stop her crying." Yanagi said.

"Oh really?" Yukimura said amusedly as he saw his vice-captain crouching in front of the girl, patting her head.

"You're exceptionally good at this, aren't you, Genichirou?" Yukimura asked, chuckling as Kumiko decided to hug Sanada's leg.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Seiichi." Sanada said nonchalantly.

"Oh well, the business's done. Why don't we all go back?" Fuji said.

"You're right, but how about Kumiko?"

"… I'll try to explain to my family for this. Hopefully she will be back to normal by tomorrow, if what Inui said is true." Tezuka said as he walked towards Kumiko and lifted her up.

"Onii-chan!"

"Do you want me to go and explain it for you?" Yukimura asked.

"No, it's alright. Hopefully my mother understand what Inui is…" Tezuka said Kumiko started giggling.

"Alright then. See you tomorrow Kumiko." Yukimura said, waving towards little Kumiko who waved back enthusiastically.

"Bye-bye!" Kumiko said when the Rikkai team had walked away.

"So… how will you explain your mother again?"

"… Let's just see how she takes it… let's go home, Kumiko."

"Home!"

* * *

**Read and Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**This is the final installment, sorry for that...**

**I do not own Tenipuri**

_**

* * *

An Unexpected Situation -3-**_

"Good morning…" Kumiko said as she entered the kitchen. That morning, Tezuka couldn't be more than relieved when he saw his sister walking down the stairs like usual, only sleepier than usual, hair disheveled and eyes red that almost reminded himself of Rikkai's 2nd year ace's. Perhaps it's the side effect of the drug, Tezuka thought.

"Good morning, Kumi-chan. You look so tired, what's wrong?" Ayana asked. Tezuka's father, mother and grandfather were out when he had arrived home carrying his turned-into-toddler sister, which he thought must be luck before he tucked the little Kumiko to sleep.

"…I felt like I've been running for miles…" Kumiko said, resting her head on the table.

"Perhaps you should take a day off?"

"What day is it today…?" Kumiko said sleepily.

"It's Friday today, what's wrong, sweetie?"

"That's strange… I remember I went to school yesterday… and went to practice… but then it was all a blur…" Kumiko said as Tezuka noticed that it must be that she didn't remember about being turned into her younger-self.

"You should rest, I'll inform Yukimura."

"But there's practice…"

"Can you even practice being this sleepy?"

"…"

"Then go back to bed, I'll inform Yukimura of your absence."

"Sorry onii-chan…" Kumiko mumbled as Tezuka patted the girl's head.

"Now go back to bed sweetie, I'll wake you up for tea."

"Yes, kaa-chan…" Kumiko said as she walked up the stairs back to the comfort of her bed.

"Kumi-chan looks so tired… poor girl, she shouldn't have forced herself that hard…" Ayana said as Tezuka continued eating his breakfast.

/

"Yukimura, this is Tezuka."

"Ah, Tezuka. Is there something wrong? How's Kumiko?" Yukimura asked to the phone which caught the attentions of the regulars.

"She's alright, but she couldn't come to practice today. It seemed that it was the side-effect of the drug, she's too tired. She's currently resting."

"That's a relieve she's back to normal then, alright. Let her rest as much as she wants until she's fit again to practice, thanks for informing me." Yukimura said as he closed his phone.

"I believe Kumiko's back to normal then?" Yanagi asked his good friend and received a nod as an answer.

"That's great then. Is she alright?"

"She's too tired for practice today, Tezuka said she didn't even have the energy to eat her breakfast." Yukimura said as Yanagi nodded.

"It must be because of the drug." Sanada said.

"Tezuka thought so too, but let's put that aside. Why don't all of us visit her at her house?"

"That's a great idea."

"We'll be visiting Kumiko after this?" Marui asked as he approached the three demons of Rikkai.

"Yes, Marui."

"So she's back to normal?" an excited Kirihara joined in.

"Yes, Akaya. We'll be going to her house after practice." Yukimura said.

"No wonder she'll be dead tired, she always ran away whenever we put her on the ground." Niou said.

"Little girls tend to do that, Niou-kun. My sister was more likely the same when she was at that age."

"My brother is anywhere at that age…" Niou muttered as Yagyuu chuckles.

"My younger sister is prone to crying at that age, she was quite a handful, but she's always up for a hide-and-seek in the house." Yukimura chuckles.

"I guess the younger you are the more energetic you are." Akaya said.

"Now, let's go back to practice. And then we'll visit Kumiko. Let's finish it up with laps, shall we?" Yukimura said as everyone groaned.

"10 extra laps! All of you!" Sanada roared.

/

"Excuse us for intruding, Tezuka-san." Yukimura said as they entered the Tezukas' house.

"Ah, Yukimura-kun. I knew all of you will be worried about Kumi-chan, but she's sleeping upstairs, I'll wake her up then." Ayana said.

"No, we don't want to bother you, we'll just see how Kumiko is. Is that alright?" Yukimura asked politely.

"Of course! I'm sure Kumi-chan will feel bad, missing practice today, she really loves practicing."

"She sure does, we'll be upstairs then, Tezuka-san." Yukimura said as the whole team went to the stairs.

/

Yukimura then turned the doorknob open and quietly entered the room. For them, it's a typical young girl's room. The only thing different is how neatly her books are placed in her study and how the room seemed less… feminine. Her room is clean, the Rikkai members knew that their youngest never really liked something not in order.

"There's not as much dolls as I thought she'd have." Yagyuu said.

"But these are big…"

"I do remember that she told me Atobe gave her these for gifts." Yukimura said, placing his hand on a big teddy bear at the corner of the room.

"That Atobe? From Hyoutei?" Kirihara said flabbergasted.

"That's what she told us. She does seem a bit bothered by it, but she appreciated nonetheless." Yanagi said.

"And take a look at this, she's sleeping like a log!" Marui said, pointing towards the lump on the bed. The Rikkai regulars the gathered around the bed and saw their youngest snuggling in her blanket.

"Isn't she cute? And is that a Tezuka doll she got?" Marui said, amused.

"She's really sleeping soundly… she must be really tired." Jackal said. Kumiko then stirred as the Rikkai team stepped back before Kumiko turned around, revealing some dolls she had aside from Tezukas beside her pillow.

"… so this is where she placed her dolls." Yanagi said as his mouth twitched upward. It's almost seemed like she has a whole collection of dolls of the tennis members, aside from the one she was cuddling to.

"1…2…3… hey, there's one missing from Seigaku." Akaya said.

"Is it her brother?"

"No, I think it's that glasses guy… oh."

"Of course she wouldn't have his, after all, she's had quite bad experiences with Inui, not to mention yesterday, even though she didn't remember anything about it." Marui said.

"Stop telling me to take… care of myself…" Kumiko mumbled as Yagyuu chuckles.

"Don't you think its time to wake her up? It won't be good if she sleeps for too long." Sanada asked.

"You're right. Kumiko, wake up, it's late."

"Can't… later…"

"She must be very tired." Niou said. Yagyuu then noticed Kumiko fluttered her eyes open.

"Good afternoon, Miko-yan." Yagyuu said as Miko quickly sat up with half-lidded eyes and messy hair that made her more similar to her brother.

"Wait… Yagyuu-senpai…?"

"And everyone is here to visit!" Niou said as Kumiko blinked her eyes before finally realizing the whole team in her room.

"… Let me go back to sleep… please?"

"No, it's late, Kumiko." Yukimura said, ruffling Kumiko's hair.

"But I'm so tired…" Kumiko groaned as she held her doll closer.

"Who made that for you? It looks just like Tezuka." Yukimura said.

"Kaa-chan made it for me, since she thought it'll be better for me if I cling onto this rather than onii-chan. But now he's just keeping me company." Kumiko said, looking towards the doll.

"And your mother made everything else?"

"Yep, with the exception of Inui-san, kaa-chan told me he'd give me nightmares and I agree with her. And she made you too, bucchou!" Kumiko said, showing Yukimura his version of a doll.

"Yes, I saw it. That's very nice of her."

"Kaa-chan really likes Kirihara-kun, you know?"

"Oh really?" Yanagi said amused.

"Yep, I don't know why though." Kumiko said as played with Kirihara's doll.

"Well, well, it's a surprise." Niou said, snickering.

"So, how are you feeling today?" Sanada asked.

"Better, but still tired… I didn't remember what happened yesterday, it's strange."

"It's alright, you probably just tired, that's all." Jackal said.

"Yeah… I want to sleep more…"

"But sleeping too much is not good for you."

"But…"

"No buts. I'll be preparing for a special training menu for you tomorrow." Yagyuu said.

"But… but…"

"There's no buts, Kumiko. Practise is practice." Yukimura said as Kumiko sighed.

"Yes, bucchou…"

* * *

**It's all went to normal ^^**

**Read and review~!**


End file.
